hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic Extratropicane Season
The 2017 Atlantic Extratropical Cyclone Season was the first season in which systems were formally named as well as a hyperactive one, featuring 38 named storms. Extratropical Cyclones can form at any time of year and intensify over water, no matter the temperature. Season Summary January Storms:NONE February: Aiden (ES) March: Two (ED), Three (ED) April: NONE May: Becky (ES) June: Cal (C6), Danielle (C1), Seven (ED), Earl (C2), Flora (ES) July: Gideon (C4), Hariet (C3), Iverson (ES), Julia (ES), Kameron (C2) August: Leanna (C1), Mario (C5), Nana (C4), Owen (ES), Pauline (C2), Raptor (C3), Sofia (C4), Tommy (ES), Velma (C2) September: Waldo (C1), Alpha (C3), Beta (ES), Twenty-Seven (ED), Gamma (C5), Delta (C1), Epsilon (C4) October: NONE November: Zeta (ES), Eta (C2), Theta (C4), Superstorm Eta-Theta (C7), Iota (ES) December: Lambda (ES), Kappa (C1). Other Systems: Addicane Alfa (July), Addicane Bravo (August), Dividicane Charlie (September), Multiplicane Delta (September), Erasicane Echo (October). Strongest Storm: Superstorm Eta-Theta, Wind: 257mph, Pressure:733mb Systems 4 Pre-June storms formed: Aiden, Becky, Two, and Three. All four caused minimal damage. But on June 1st, two tropical waves formed. One became tropical storm Bret and was eaten by the other wave which had turned extratropical. On June 5, the low became Extratropical Storm Cal. Cal rapidly intensified and reached peak intensity as a category 6 and was the strongest extratropicane on record before being surpassed by Super Storm Eta-Theta in the same year. As Cal made landfall as a Cat5 and stalled over the Yucatán on June 6, Extratropical Storm Danielle popped up near the East Coast of the US. Danielle was upgraded to a category 1 extratropicane on June 7 and made landfall in NC on the same day. As Danielle dissipated, Cal emerged into the Carribean and made landfall in Cuba as a Cat 3 on June 8 at 11 pm and on 1 am on June 9. Cal dissipated over the FL Panhandle the next day. Activity paused for like 5 days before Extratropical Depression Seven-L formed in the ocean and dissipated 6 hours later. Activity paused again before, on June 21, Extratropical Storms Earl and Flora popped up. Flora dissipated 1000 miles from the Leewards on the next day while Earl made a sharp turn northward and became a category 1. Earl then tracked into the middle Atlantic and, on June 25, began to execute an anticyclonic loop. On June 27, Earl made landfall in Delmarva before turning out to sea and, the next day it reached peak intensity as a category 2 extratropicane. As it tracked NE , Earl encountered wind shear early on June 29 and it dissipated later that day. Activity pumped up a little as July began. Two systems formed simultaneously on July 1: Extratropical storm Gideon off the coast of Florida, and Addicane Alfa in the Cape Verdes. Alfa added more islands to the chain and dissipated the next day. Gideon however began a period of rapid deepening as it moved to the ENE. At 0000 UTC on July 3, Gideon reached a peak intensity of 145 mph wind-category 4-while it was 150 mile to the E of Bermuda. The next day, Gideon began to rapidly weaken and became a Category 2. After Gideon entered the Gulf stream, Storm Names The following list of names was used for this year. Note that Cal, Gideon, Mario, Raptor, and Tommy are retired names and their replacements are shown in the 2023 names. 2023 Names: The first half of the greek alphabet was also added to the list for use: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Lambda, Kappa, Mu, Nu. Out of the 34 names put up for use over the course of the season, 32 were used, omitting only the names Mu and Nu. Mathicanes are named using the NATO phonetic alphabet. The first half was slated for use. Alfa Bravo Charlie Delta Echo Foxtrot Golf Hotel India Juliett Kilo Lima Mike. Other Seasons 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 Category:Extratropical Cyclones